Beauty Isn't Everything
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy is 17 and beautiful.Her mom enters her in dozens of pageants, but thats not what she wants.She meets Spike,a boyfriend of a contestant at a pageant in Hawaii & the two hit it off.Just check it out. Rated R for some sex scenes. FINISHED FOR NOW
1. Prologue

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share one intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain.  
  
.:a/n:. The first chapter isn't very good, but it gets better. I started this a while ago and had it on my other account. But I never go on that anymore, so I figured it'd be easier to just move it onto this one. Hope you like and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, hurry up, we're going to be late for the pageant!" Joyce Summers yelled up the stairs.  
  
She stood, purse slung over her bare shoulder, impatiently tapping her foot. A white and pink sundress covered her slimly mature body and her blonde hair curled right a top her shoulders. She looked much younger then her age, and had very few wrinkles, if none.  
  
"I'll be right down, I'm just saying bye to Dawnie!" Buffy screamed back from the closed bedroom door.  
  
Joyce stared off up the stairs for a few minutes before sighing and heading out the door. 'That child. She doesn't understand how lucky she is to be able to participate in these things. When I was a kid, I would have died to have the beauty she has.'  
  
Upstairs . . .  
  
"Buffy do you have to go?" Dawn asked her older sister.  
  
Dawn was a petit girl, unlike her mother and sister's blonde colour hair; she had a beautiful, silky brown type that Buffy adored. Her big blue eyes stared at her sister with hope and longing. The two were best friends, even though they were a few years apart, they shared everything. Dawn hated when Buffy had to go away and she couldn't come, they were the worst few days of her life, spending them alone, with her grandparents.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, you know I don't want to. It's just . . . Mom puts a lot of money in to these things and it'd be hell if I didn't. I wish you could come, you also know that, but you cant. The organizers only allow contestants and their parents to stay at the motel, not their younger sisters. I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she watched her little sister fall back on the bed. She hated doing this, leaving her alone. It was horrible. 'If only Dawnie could go instead of mom. God, how much fun we'd have.' Truth be, she didn't even want to go to this dumb thing. So what, she had blonde hair, green eyes and was the perfect shape? That didn't mean she wanted to live out the life her mother couldn't.  
  
"But I promise, I'll bring you something back."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I hope you win," Dawn said, sitting back up. "Not that you care much, but it'd be nice. Mom might actually leave you alone for awhile."  
  
"Thanks Dawn, that means a lot," Buffy said. "Hug?"  
  
Buffy reached out and wrapped her arms around the small frame of her sister. She pulled her tight, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.  
  
"Bye." Dawn said.  
  
"I'll call you when I get there, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sisters."  
  
"Forever."  
  
Buffy smiled before bouncing out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the car that waited, unfortunately, with her mother inside.  
  
"All set for the . . ."  
  
"Beauty pageant, yeah, as I was weeks ago when you entered me in that one," Buffy sighed, buckling her seatbelt.  
  
"Could you at least try and act like it's important?"  
  
"But its not."  
  
"It is Buffy, this one pageant could change your life, my life."  
  
Buffy looked out her window and muttered under her breath, "I don't have a life, mother, you stole my life." 


	2. Lost

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share one intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapters not too long but I hope you all like.  
  
~*~  
  
The Summers woman pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they'd be staying in for the night. They were also supposed to meet up with Dylan, Buffy's boyfriend. He was going along, as he always did, to make sure Buffy didn't look at anyone else but him. Who would she look at? Its not like there were going to be many guys there.  
  
"Mom, we could have went to a less expensive motel, you know? Ones with rats," Buffy said.  
  
"Nonsense. We are not going to stay at a low class motel when we can have a high class hotel."  
  
"Newsflash mom, I'm low class."  
  
Buffy jumped when someone knocked on her window. Relieved to find out it was only Dylan, she opened her door and stepped out into his arms. Right away, he met her lips with his, with Joyce sitting just in the car. She didn't care though, she was quite happy Buffy was with Dylan. He came from a wealthy family, the Andersons' and he was very handsome. She's just glad Buffy didn't go for one of those bad boys back in L.A.  
  
"Hey Dylan," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Buffy, why don't you and Dylan get the bags from the trunk while I go get us a room?" Joyce asked.  
  
"All right mom," Buffy said. Her and Dylan walked around to the back of the car and before she could pop the trunk, Dylan was on her again. She kissed back for a minute, before pushing him off of her, "Dylan, my mom is like right there."  
  
"So? You know she doesn't care. She wants us to be together. Come on," Dylan said, kissing her neck.  
  
"No, Dylan I don't want to it right here, its all public."  
  
"Fine," Dylan said, grabbing a few bags. "I'll go help your mom."  
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"Like what? All I wanted was my girl. Lately Buffy, you've been distant. You've been elsewhere. I want the old Buffy back, the one who loved me."  
  
"I love you Dylan. I'm the same Buffy. Sure, maybe I haven't been talky or nothing, but I'm being forced to . . .You know what, it doesn't matter. Tell my mom I went for a walk. I need to clear my head," Buffy said and walked off before Dylan could speak.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy wandered the streets before deciding to sit down on a bench. Her elbows rested on her knees and she placed her head in her hands. Her eyes started to well up with tears and suddenly she started to cry uncontrollably. It'd been a while since she'd just cried and lately, she needed to. She wished she were back home with her friends, not here. Not here being someone she's not just to make her mom happy.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She wiped her eyes quickly before looking up to see the man who'd interrupted her. He was tall and his hair had been bleached. He wore all black and the only color in him was his eyes. They were so blue, so full of life. She wished she'd felt that. She wished she were alive.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I just got lost and I was looking for my hotel," she said quite convincingly.  
  
"I could help you find it. I'm not local, I just know my way around," he smiled.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have left."  
  
"Hey, people need walks sometimes. Don't blame yourself luv," he said, as the two started walking.  
  
"N-No. I shouldn't have left Sunnydale. I shouldn't be here. I don't want to win this, my mom does."  
  
"You're in the contest?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Names Harmony. She's my girlfriend," he said. "Wanted me to came with her. Bloody regret it now. All except this, meeting you."  
  
"What's your name?" Buffy asked, hiding her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Spike, and you?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"What's the name of the hotel you're staying at?" Spike asked. "Might be the same as me."  
  
"Um, I think its like . . . M-Majestic. Or something."  
  
"Ah, so we are staying at the same place. It's just right around the corner. Starting to get the feeling you weren't lost," Spike said. "Pretty hard to lose such a big place like that."  
  
"Its none of your business if I was lost or not, is it?" Buffy snapped, but felt bad. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry. I just-"  
  
"I understand pet, you go on now. Your mum'll be worried bout you," Spike said. "Better get back to Harm too, she doesn't like being alone for too long. I guess I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yeah, around," Buffy said before turning around and heading down the hall in the opposite direction. 


	3. Surprises

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share one intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Sorry for the lack of updating. It's been forever I know and I do apologize but exams as well as the new semester are starting and it's hectic. However, I think I'm starting to get control of my life. Finally. Hope you like this chapter and I promise an update soon. =) Another think, okay I totally know that Angel is not in character and I feel so dumb for putting his name there. Ugh, I should have just made up my own character. Hey, good idea, huh? Okay, going to do that now. So from now on, Angel is no longer Angel, Angel is . . . Dylan. Dylan Anderson. Sound good? Good.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was standing by the doorway of the hotel the rehearsal pageant was being held in. she'd just finished her time, and was patiently waiting for her mother to end the conversation with one of the judges. As she stared out the glass doors that stood between her and freedom, she felt someone eying her. Turning around, she saw the man she had encountered the other night, Spike as he had called himself. Smiling, she watched as he sauntered over to her. Lazily straightening her posture, Buffy pulled on her denim mini skirt to stay down. A cute pink top with short arms covered her torso and tall black boots made her appear taller than she really was. She wasn't fairly comfortable in this outfit, but she had gotten used to not only the short skirt, but also the looks she received from much older men. Her mother had taught her it was always good to grab attention, but Buffy preferred to be in the shadows.  
  
"Hello again," Spike said, stopping just before their bodies touched.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Waiting for your mum, are you luv?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I guess you're waiting for . . ."  
  
"Harmony," he said, refreshing her memory. "I'll be waiting a while. She just started her practice and interrupting it would be bloody suicide."  
  
Buffy smiled. "The competition, that is when you wish you were dead."  
  
"Cant be that bad. The attention, the spotlight. The fame," he said, glancing back at her mother who was coming towards them.  
  
"Believe me, it is that bad. You should go, I think I should be kind and save you the torture of meeting my mother."  
  
"Hope to see you again Buffy," Spike said, nodding.  
  
"So do I, so do I," Buffy whispered under her breath. As her mom approached her, she started to walk out the door to the car. Once outside, she stopped when she heard the call of her name. Looking up, she saw Spike quickly walking over to her. He held a small piece of napkin in his right hand was about to pass it to her when her mom came out. Spike saw the look Joyce was giving him and immediately turned around, dropping the napkin, hoping Buffy saw and would pick it up. Sure enough, she dropped down quickly, picking it up and shoving into her purse.  
  
"Who was he?" Joyce asked from behind her.  
  
"Him? Oh, um, I'm not sure. Probably just some man who saw me and wanted to say hi . . . or something."  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't going to mug you sweetie? He does look a little . . . Evil."  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but I'm not like you, I don't judge by appearance. So if he was "evil" then thanks for the warning but I'm sure he's just like any other man," Buffy said, stomping off to the car. She opened the passenger side door and slid inside.  
  
On the drive back to their hotel, Buffy concentrated on the passing scenery, rather than making conversation with her mom. She didn't want to explain who Spike was, or what he gave her. She wasn't even quite sure what it was. A number maybe? A meeting place? Whatever it was, it was something that Buffy wanted to see. She knew it was wrong to be interested in another guy while she was Dylan. But it just wasn't the same with Dylan anymore. She did love him; she just wasn't in love with him anymore. And she promised herself years ago, that if she wasn't in love with a guy, she wouldn't put herself, or him through more pain by staying together. She wished it was that simple now, but it wasn't.  
  
As Joyce brought the car to a halt in the parking lot, Buffy opened her door and climbed out. She had been given her own key and as her mother got the things out of the car, she ran inside and quickly to the elevator. As she waited for it to get to the main floor, she pulled the piece of napkin out of her purse. 'A number, interesting,' Buffy thought. The light above her dinged and Buffy moved aside politely as an older couple walked out of the elevator. Once inside, she placed the number back inside her purse and pushed the button for floor eight. 'Maybe I'll give him a call.' She smiled as the doors opened and stumbled over something that was lying on the floor. Surprised, she bent down to see what had tripped her up. A small package wrapped in pink paper lay there. Picking it up, Buffy looked around, confused. Was this for her? Examining it more thoroughly, she noticed a card attached to the white ribbon.  
  
"To Buffy, hope you like it. Dylan," Buffy read aloud. She decided to wait until she was inside her room to open the box. Stumbling with the key-card that she was given by her mom, she finally managed to get the door unlocked. Closing it behind her, she rested her back against the door for a minute before going over and sitting down on her bed. The box sat in front of her for a few minutes while she took it in. 'Could it be a ring? No, he doesn't have the guts to purpose . . . At least I hope he doesn't have the guts to purpose. Oh lord,' Buffy thought. Picking up the box, she gently removed the white ribbon and card. She ripped off the paper and lifted the top of the box off. What she saw caused her to gasp in shock. A diamond ring was resting inside the box on top of a silky padding. The door to the bathroom opened and Dylan walked out, holding a rose.  
  
"Buffy, I've known you since we were young and loved you since the day I saw you. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and to this day, you have never given me doubt to believe that you don't feel the same. I don't want to rush into anything, but sometime in the future, I hope you will become my wife. Until that time, my beautiful fiancé," Dylan said, kneeling down beside her and holding out the ring.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything," he said, sliding the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Dylan this is all so sudden. I ca-" she was cut off by the sound of a key sliding through the door and her mother walking in. once she realized exactly what she had walked in on, she stopped, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh my god. Are you? Did you? Buffy!" she yelled, running over and taking her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Its not like I knew," Buffy said. "Until now. I don't even know if . . . I never said . . ."  
  
"We'll worry about that later. Dylan, I'm so happy for you both," Joyce said.  
  
"Mom, I think I'm kind of tired. You know, rehearsal and I have it tomorrow and everything. I want to be awake and ready."  
  
"Of course. Why don't we go discuss in your room, Dylan? Will your family be paying for the wedding?"  
  
Buffy heard her mom's voice fade as she walked out of the room with Dylan. She was in no way ready for what was just placed on her. 'They're controlling my life. I don't want to marry Dylan; I don't even love him anymore. I need to get out of here,' she thought. Lying back on the bed, she felt something lumpy underneath her. Reaching to see what it was, she found her purse. 'Spike left his . . . number . . . And he's in this . . . Hotel . . .' Quickly, she rolled over and picked up the phone. She dialed the number that was neatly printed on the napkin and impatiently waited as it rang again and again.  
  
'Ello.'  
  
"Hi, Spike?"  
  
'Buffy, is that you pet?'  
  
"Yeah. Look, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up somewhere, you know, and talk."  
  
'Course. Are you in the hotel?'  
  
"Yeah, eighth floor, are you?"  
  
'Third. Want to meet on second and then go from there?'  
  
"Um, yeah. Yeah, go from there. I'll be down in five."  
  
'See you then luv.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and jumped off of the bed. She checked herself over in the mirror quickly before scribbling down a note for her mom that read:  
  
Mom,  
  
I needed some air. This is a lot to take in. Don't send Dylan after me, I need to be alone and think. I'll be home when I am. Don't worry. Although I'm sure you wont.  
  
-Buffy  
  
She laid it on Joyce's pillow before grabbing her key-card off of the bedside table and quickly leaving the room. She surveyed the hallway before stepping outside and quickly, she ran to the elevator. Cursing under her breath, and continuously looking over her shoulder, she waited for the elevator. Once it reached her floor, she climbed on to it and pushed the button for floor number two. 'God, what am I doing? Hooking up with a hot guy. That was a rhetorical question . . . I think,' Buffy thought.  
  
The icon above Buffy dinged and the doors slid open, revealing a blonde Spike. She stepped off the elevator and walked over to him. He smiled at her when he saw her coming and the two stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"What are we doing?" Buffy asked. "We both have boyfriends . . . Well, you have girlfriend . . . Unless Harmony is really . . . You know what I mean."  
  
"I know why I'm here luv. I'm here cause I'm not happy with Harm. I'm here cause we clicked the first time we met and ever since then, I can't get you out of my bloody head. And believe me pet, I've tried."  
  
"That pretty much goes for me too," Buffy said, shifting on her feet.  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Get out of here," he said, smiling. "Why don't we just go to my car, talk. Then whatever happens happens. Okay luv?"  
  
Buffy just nodded and followed him onto the elevator. She didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable. That was the scariest part, whatever they were doing, no matter how wrong it was, it just felt . . . Right. But like any new relationship, it was a nervous one. She didn't want to mess up her words or seem like she wanted him, although she did more than she even knew.  
  
Once out in his car, Buffy relaxed her back against the curve of the passenger seat and rested her purse on her lap. She looked over to Spike who was beginning to start the car. As they pulled out of the parking lot, he began to talk.  
  
"So, Buffy, why do this? Why do it if it isn't what you want?"  
  
"I just . . . I want to make my mom happy, even though sometimes I really don't show it. I don't know why exactly, I let her run my life. I just never thought there was any way out. And I still don't. At least not until I'm older. How old, again I'm not sure."  
  
"I felt the same way with my da'. He always wanted me to be what he was, an engineer, but I wanted to . . ."  
  
"To what?" Buffy asked, curious.  
  
"Write poetry. I know, it's girly, but it's my passion and I must pursue it."  
  
"Where is he now? Your dad . . ."  
  
"Six feet under. Maybe seven. He passed years ago, four to be exact. I miss him though. That's something I'll never bloody admit to anyone."  
  
"But me," Buffy said and smiled. "I'm sorry about your dad. Not just about him dying, but also about him wanting you to be something you're not. At least you've had Harmony to help you through this."  
  
"That bint? She doesn't understand what its like. All she understands is fashion. Not like that's much help to me," Spike said. "I already have a very good fashion sense."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Right. Cause tight jeans and leather jackets are totally in."  
  
"You seem to be attracted." Buffy stopped laughing. She looked over to Spike who was taking short glances at her. "I know I am to you."  
  
Buffy turned her blushing face towards the window. She knew her face must have been turning different shades of red because it definitely felt that way. Shocks ran through her body when she felt his touch on her bare leg. She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. He quickly pulled over the car and placed her now free hand on Buffy's face. She stared into his oceanic eyes and lost herself at sea. It was like the world was disappearing around them, all a blur; only the image of him was clearly seen by her eyes. As her lips drew nearer, her world turned to darkness as she awaited his kiss. When their lips connected, a spark went off inside of Buffy. She could feel the sweetness of his tongue crashing against hers as she opened her mouth to his. Longing to be closer to him, Buffy moved out of her seat and onto his lap, resting on the steering wheel, not once breaking the kiss. Accidentally, she leaned to far back and the horn went off, causing both of them to pull apart in shock. Both were out of breath and as they stared each other down, she could feel her heart beating out of control beneath her breast. Spike reached his hand out to her face like he'd done before, tracing her gentle features.  
  
"You're beautiful pet," Spike said.  
  
"Thanks. Now kiss me," Buffy said, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
~~Want more? Than review and I'll deliver~~ 


	4. Something More

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share one intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Thanks for the reviews. Um, I am in no way good at writing, let alone writing "intimate" moments so please bare with me here. Understand that I have no experience what so ever in this area. LoL. Sorry for the short chapter, but I only have so much computer time right now. I should save up for a laptop. That'd take me a million years, but hey, good idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy's hands wandered over Spike's back as he pulled her closer into him. His hands were running through her hair, creating knots. But neither noticed and neither cared, they were too lost in each other. In their kiss. Buffy moved her hands up to his face, pushing him back slightly.  
  
"We can't do this," she said in between breaths. "What if someone finds out?"  
  
"They wont luv. Just let go. Its only me," he said, kissing her again.  
  
Buffy leaned into him, considering his words. No one was going to find out about them, it wasn't possible. If she didn't tell, and he didn't tell, there was no alternative way, right? Buffy could feel Spike's hand tracing the end of her shirt and smiled when it moved up underneath her shirt. She'd done this with Dylan before, but it wasn't nearly as exciting. His hand began to caress her left breast, causing her to let a moan escape from her lips.  
  
"You like that pet?" he asked, still kissing her.  
  
She didn't answer in words, but nodded unable to speak at the moment. As she brought her lips down to meet his again, she started to unbutton his black shirt that covered his muscular torso. Her hand traced over his smooth milky skin.  
  
"Someone isn't a stranger to the gym," Buffy smirked.  
  
"You like that too?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Dylan never-"  
  
Spike brought his fingers up to Buffy's mouth and gently placed two upon her lips. She smiled at him and slid off his lap. He looked confused as she climbed into the back seat of his car. He waited a minute before following her back there and lying down on top of her small body. She brought her hands up, taking hold on the shoulders of his shirt and slowly pulling it off of him. She smiled as she tossed it into the front seat and watched as he gripped the ends of her shirt. She lifted herself up as he pulled it off of her and moved it out of the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down in a kiss. Spike's hands wandered over her now bare skin as his lips traveled down her neck. She started to run her fingers through his blonde locks as he did so, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing coming out.  
  
They didn't notice a flashlight moving towards them, until it was shined into the backseat window. Spike looked up, and Buffy tilted her head back, both curious and a bit timid. When Spike heard the voice of a man, he jumped off of Buffy, handing her, her shirt. She put it on as he stepped out of the car. Walking around to the other side, he stopped when he saw a police officer happily looking in the window, watching her.  
  
"Hey," Spike said, catching his attention. He brought his hand up to block the light that was being shined in his eyes. "Think you can move that mate?"  
  
"What are you doing on the side of the road with a half naked female in your car?"  
  
"Exactly what it looks like. But I assure you, nothing illegal."  
  
"She doesn't look much over fifteen."  
  
"Seventeen, but you were close. You see, we got a little . . . Distracted while driving. And I didn't want to get into a bloody accident, so we pulled over. I'm sorry for any trouble and if you don't mind letting us off with a warning," Spike said, glancing over to see Buffy climbing back into the passenger's seat.  
  
She stuck her head out of the window. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm handling it pet, don't worry."  
  
Buffy nodded and rested back in her seat. She watched as Spike spoke to the officer, trying to persuade him not to give him a ticket or worse, take him to the station. Buffy knew she didn't look her age, and that their argument was mostly about her. She searched through her purse for her I.D and once she found her driver's license, she stepped out of the car.  
  
"I said I was handling it."  
  
"You're not doing a very good job. Is there a problem officer?" Buffy asked, smiling. "Because, me and my boyfriend here were just having a bit of fun. He can't seem to resist the perfume I'm wearing. Care to have a whiff?" Buffy leaned forward, pressing her neck in his face. She could hear him swallow and step back.  
  
"V-Very nice. I'll let you two be on your way then. Just don't let me catch you again or else I'll have to put the cuffs on you," he said, winking at Buffy.  
  
She smiled back and waited for him to get into his car before getting back into Spike's. She fixed her hair in the mirror and waited as Spike took a bit of anger out on a nearby plant. Once he was back in the car, he looked at her and she smiled. "I know we have to get back. Dylan and my mom will be looking for me and I don't want them to find out about us cause I'm not done," Buffy said, leaning over and kissing him passionately. "Now, you should get your shirt on before you start driving or else we'll be pulled over."  
  
"How did you do that? With the bloody cop? Just one whiff of your perfume and he was in a dream world."  
  
"Care to have a whiff?" Buffy asked, moving her hair away from her neck. She saw Spike tense up and laughed. "Gets 'em every time."  
  
"Right then," Spike said, putting the car into drive and pulling out onto the road.  
  
They weren't too far from the hotel, and it only took them a few minutes to get back. Buffy didn't look out her window this time, but down at her hand that was carefully resting in Spike's. Although it only seemed like some sort of "fling", there was something else there, something more.  
  
Spike turned his attention to her as he stopped the car. "Are you free tomorrow night luv?"  
  
"I think I can slip away. I'll meet you on second floor?"  
  
"At nine."  
  
"I'll be there," Buffy said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Night Spike."  
  
"G'night luv," he said and sighed as he watched her disappear into the hotel.  
  
~~I know. They didn't sleep together. But it just didn't seem right yet. Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens, huh?~~ 


	5. Waiting Out There

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share one intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. If you read my last few author's notes, you probably saw they were a bit . . . wrong. That's cause I forgot to delete them, making me look super stupid . . . but then again . . .I am. Short chapter. May be more soon, may not be.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Morning couldn't come quick enough for Buffy. The night before, when she had arrived home, she had been lucky to find her mother asleep, and Dylan nowhere in sight. She had managed to get away with whatever it was her and Spike were doing, and was quite thankful for it. She just hoped she'd have that same luck that night.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Buffy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock, 7:15am. Sighing, she stood and headed into the bathroom. She started to run the water for a quick shower when there was a knock on the door. Slowly, she left the bathroom, leaving the water going, and opened the door. Disappointed and annoyed when she saw Dylan standing there, she walked back to where she wanted to be, without saying a word.  
  
He looked confused, but came inside and closed the door behind him. He started to follow her in, and it was only then that she spoke. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Taking a shower with my fiancé."  
  
Buffy sighed and closed the door in his face. "I like to take my showers with me, thanks," she yelled through the door.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy was out of the shower, had dried her hair was lazily throwing on some eye shadow, her mother walked into the hotel room. She walked over behind Buffy, resting her hands on the back of the chair.  
  
"You're doing that all wrong," she pestered.  
  
"Who cares mom? They'll fix it downstairs anyways," Buffy said, stopping and staring at her mother's reflection in the mirror. "Do I have to go to rehearsal today? The competition is tomorrow."  
  
"And the more reason for you to rehearse. You don't want to be messing up when it really counts."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Leave the make-up, you're going to be late. How do you think that'll look on me?" she asked, pulling her daughter up. "Stand straight."  
  
"You're kidding. They aren't even in here," Buffy said.  
  
"That's a cute outfit," Joyce said, ignoring her.  
  
"I guess," Buffy said, shifting on her feet. The pants she wore were black and leather, and her white tank top just covered the belt that held them up. Her black leather jacket covered that, while her blonde hair rested on her shoulders. "I've worn it before and you never seemed to care."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said, as she followed her mother out the door.  
  
~~**~~  
  
(.:a/n:. If you haven't noticed, I tend to skip the little "rehearsals" if they even have those at beauty pageants, cause I don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Why I'm even writing this story, who knows? . . . Maybe for the spuffyness)  
  
Buffy found herself in the same place she had the night before. Standing by the door, staring out into the big world, while her mother talked to people who she didn't give a damn about. The only thing she was happy about was meeting Spike in an hour. 'Should I change?' she thought. 'No, you look fine in this.'  
  
"Hey pet, we meet again," she heard the familiar British accent whisper in her ear. When she turned around, she fell forward slightly into his arms, brushing his lips and wanting more. So much more. "Not yet luv, but soon."  
  
She watched as he walked out the doors, leaving her behind. But she didn't frown, quite the opposite. Because she knew he wasn't walking away from her, but waiting for her out there. 


	6. William

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Maybe I shouldn't put this up on here . . . LoL. Its kind of . . . Sexual. So, warning. See, I'm warning you, there is sex in this chapter, and probably more to come.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy tapped her foot as she waited on the second floor for Spike to show up. She looked at her watch for the fifth time in the same minute and frowned when she saw it had just turned nine. 'Guys are always late,' she thought. 'We're going to get caught.'  
  
"Waiting for me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm here luv."  
  
"I see that," she said, turning in his arms. "And I couldn't be happier."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, but moved a little to the right. "Behave . . . At least until we get to the car."  
  
She smiled and followed him onto the elevator. 'This is going to be one fun night,' she thought.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Spike," Buffy moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. The two had been a bit more prepared this time, and decided to check into a nearby motel for the night. Spike had put it under his birth name, William. Buffy thought that was an adorable name, but he had laughed at her words and said, 'Exactly why I changed it pet'.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike's grasp and walked over to one of the twin beds. She sat down on it and patted the spot next to her, for him to come and sit. He smirked at her and sat down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He laid back, and she climbed on top of him, straddling him. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside.  
  
She could feel his hand resting on the crevice of her back and knew that he wasn't going to do anything until he knew she was comfortable. 'How much more comfortable could I get?' she thought. 'I'm only in love with him.' She broke the kiss for a short minute to unbutton his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. Smiling, she started to plant kisses all along his chest.  
  
He grabbed her arms, pulling her up to kiss her again. She could feel both of his hands lifting her shirt off and sat up, stretching her arms into the air. Once the shirt was gone, she laid back on top of him, taking his lips in hers. His hands caressed her bare skin, taking in her shape. They rested on the back of her bra, and he began to unsnap the hooks.  
  
When Buffy heard him swear under his breath at the clasps, she sat up, still on top of him, and reached behind her, undoing them in less than a second. He watched contently as she slowly slid the bra down her arms. He wasn't going to push her, but she could see in his eyes what he wanted. Smiling, she let the piece of clothing fall from her grip and watched as Spike took in her beauty.  
  
He had seen women before, but nothing like Buffy. It wasn't even her outer beauty that made her beautiful . . . It was, but it was what was inside of her that made her outside so radiant and gorgeous. Leaning forward, Spike took her right nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Buffy couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She had never been with anyone like Spike. 'There is no one like Spike,' she thought.  
  
(.:a/n:. Okay, that is the end of this chapter. . .For now. But I may continue the sex stuff in the next chapter, unless you want me to skip it cause its too . . .Sexy? LoL. And just get to the part after they have sex. Review and tell me. I need to know) 


	7. Mornin' Luv

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Yeah, so I'm going to kind of cut back on the descriptive, and make it quicker. Yep. I cannot write sex parts for shit, so please, bear with me till its over. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy continued kissing Spike as she reached her hand down to unzip his pants. Once his were off, she went to work on hers. Spike rolled them over, so that he was now on top of her and slid down her body. He brought her panties down with him, taking them off. Gently, he spread her thighs apart further and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this luv? There's no going back now," he said.  
  
"Positive. I want you Spike."  
  
He smiled and inserted a finger into her wet core. She moaned in delight, begging him for more. Gently, he slid a second finger in and she began to thrust her hips in tune with him.  
  
She could feel herself nearing her peak. "Spike," she moaned, letting out a scream as she orgasmed, her juices covering Spike's fingers. He pulled them out of her and licked the substance from his fingers.  
  
He slid back up her, connecting her lips with his. She could taste herself in his mouth. Surprisingly to her, it turned her on even more. Spike pulled back from her, staring into her green eyes.  
  
"I want you inside of me," she said. "Please Spike, I need you."  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed her as he gently thrusted himself inside her. They both moaned in pleasure. Buffy hadn't experience anything like it, and she didn't want to with anyone else. She couldn't imagine herself letting anyone else be inside her than Spike.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to see Spike's bare chest beneath her. Smiling, she carefully sat up, trying not to wake him. Wrapping herself in the sheet, she went to stand up, but felt herself being pulled back down. Spike's lips kissed her neck as she fell into his arms. Letting out a small laugh, Buffy turned, catching his lips in hers.  
  
"Morning luv," he whispered.  
  
"Morning Spike." She leaned in against him and glanced over at the clock that sat on the dresser. "Shit, it's almost seven. I have to get back to the hotel."  
  
She stood up in a hurry, collecting her earlier abandoned clothes. She threw them on, then walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. She looked back at Spike who was putting his pants on and couldn't help but admire his perfectly shaped bottom.  
  
He turned around once his pants were fully on, catching her. "Like that pet?" She just nodded. "Are we on for tonight?"  
  
Her smile faded and a frown replaced it. "I . . . I'm leaving tonight," she said.  
  
"Right. Me too."  
  
The two both stared at the ground, before Buffy spoke. "WE have to get . . ."  
  
"Back, right," he said, finishing her sentence. Spike threw on his shirt before grabbing his keys and heading out the door behind Buffy. 


	8. His Girl

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Thank you for all the reviews, I love them =o) This chapter is extremely short and cliff hangy like. But there will be one in a few hours. I just have to run out and I want to have some reviews waiting for me. I'm so greedy. Anyways, please review. If you don't, I want update. LoL.  
  


* * *

  
Buffy laid on her hotel bed, tears streaming down her face. The pageant was in a few hours, and Buffy couldn't have been dreading it more. The end of the pageant meant the end of whatever she had with Spike. 'And it was only just beginning,' she thought.  
  
A knock on the door startled her and she immediately wiped away her tears. She sat up on the bed and walked over to the door. She didn't bother to see who it was before opening the door; she didn't care at this point.  
  
She opened the door, and was shocked when she saw Spike standing there. Her immediate reaction was to take him in her arms and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't do that. It was too risky.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door when he walked inside.  
  
"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he said. "Nancy drew boy isn't here, is he?"  
  
"Who? Oh, no, Dylan's helping my mom with the luggage downstairs. We're leaving as soon as the show's over. Not even just another night. I'm going to miss you so much Spike. I know it's dumb, we only just met and you probably don't think much of me . . . But whatever it is we have . . . It makes me feel nothing I've ever felt before. And I love it. And I want it to continue. But that's not going to happen. You're leaving to go . . . Wherever. And I'm leaving to go home. I don't know what I'll do without you," she said, the tears returning to her eyes.  
  
"Shh, don't cry pet," he said, taking her in his arms. "It'll all turn out right."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you be so calm?"  
  
"A man cant cry in front of his girl," he said, hoping to bring a smile to her face.  
  
She did. "His girl? I'm your girl?"  
  
"I love you Buffy Summers, you'll always be my girl," he said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Lets run away. Right now. Together. If we love each other, we don't need my mom, or your. . ."  
  
"Harmony."  
  
"Whoever, we don't need anyone Spike. I want to be with you so bad. I love you."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for luv?" 


	9. Cold Inside

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. I know I said I'd update soon but I hurt my knee and so I wasn't in the best mood to go on the computer. It still hurts like a bitch but I'll survive, lol. Sorry for not updating but I hope you enjoy this chapter and review =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Then what are we waiting for luv?"  
  
Buffy smiled and pulled Spike in for a hug. She could feel his grip loosen and pulled back. His eyes were staring at the door in front of him and when Buffy turned around to see what had scared him so much, her smiled faded.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"He, uh, he . . ."  
  
"He's leaving," Spike said, heading for the door. But Buffy grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. He looked into her eyes and saw pain that he was leaving her again. "I'll see you around pet."  
  
Buffy could feel tears forming behind her eyes as she let Spike walk away from her. Once he was out the door, she fell to her knees. Her mother was quick to her side, helping her up.  
  
"Buffy, wipe away those tears," she said. "You don't want to look like a wet cat."  
  
'He left me,' she thought. 'He's leaving me behind.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"And the first runner up is . . . Buffy Summers," the pageant host said.  
  
Buffy put on a fake smile as she walked over to the beautiful blonde to get her roses. She stood off to the side and glanced down at her mother's disappointed face. A tear silently trickled down her cheek unnoticed as the winner, Harmony Kendall excitedly walked over to claim her tiara.  
  
The crowd began to applaud as Harmony walked down the isle, smiling like she had just found the cure for cancer. Buffy couldn't help but feel saddened when she watched Harmony lovingly blow Spike a kiss before turning around.  
  
'That should be me. I should be sitting beside him, holding his hand in his car. Not standing here alone,' Buffy thought, walking off stage. 'But being alone is better than being with someone you don't love. And if I cant be with Spike, then I don't want to be with anyone.'  
  
"Buffy," her mother said, hugging her. "Good job sweetheart. You got second place."  
  
"Yeah, but you'd rather I got first."  
  
"Of course. But there are other pageants. C'mon now, lets go find Dylan and hit the road."  
  
'Dylan. God, what am I going to do about Dylan? I just can't dump him. Not when I don't have a reason anymore. You don't love him Buffy, that's reason enough,' she told herself. 'But he'll take care of you and love you, even if you don't love him back, he'll still be there. Forever.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy stared out the window at the passing scenery as her mother drove along the roads. For the first time they arrived, it was raining and for Buffy, it was a reflection of her emotions.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Joyce asked, glancing over at her silent daughter.  
  
"No reason," Buffy said.  
  
"Are you upset you didn't get first place in the pageant? Because, Buffy, you know winning isn't everything. Its that you had fun, and besides, there are many more pageants you can be entered in before your body starts to . . . Sag."  
  
"Whoopee," Buffy whispered to herself as she rested her head back on the window. She could feel the coldness of the rain on the glass, but it didn't bother her because she was just as cold inside.  
  
~~ I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to make them get together and run off, or not. And as you've read, I chose not. But, I always have happy endings . . . Okay not always, but most of the time. So keep reading and you'll see how and if they get back together =o) ~~ 


	10. Why Don't You Marry Him?

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Thanks for the reviews. Buffy's going to spaz at Joyce soon. It's going to be funny. But not in this chapter. If there are any little fights. They aren't the big spaz.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in her bedroom, her sister Dawn by her side. She was relieved to be home in her own house, but part of her wanted to be back in Hawaii with Spike. The plane ride from the airport had put her to sleep, more so Dylan's constant ramblings had put her to sleep.  
  
Her sister stared at her, knowing something was different about Buffy. "Did something happen in Hawaii Buff? Something just isn't right with you. I mean, its not like you're all happy about these pageants, but you never come home like . . . This."  
  
"Everything's fine Dawnie, don't worry. I'm just a little tired. Mind if I get some shut eye?"  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you change your mind," Dawn said before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Buffy slid under her bed covers and pulled the covers up to her head. She wasn't cold, she just wanted to hide. She wanted to disappear from the world, at least until the hurt went away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
'Knock. Knock'  
  
Buffy turned her head to the door at the sound of knocking. She expected to see Dawn or her mother, but was glad and relieved when she saw her best friend, Willow standing in the doorway. The red head made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Will," Buffy said. "Its great to see you."  
  
"Really? You don't look it. What's up Buffy? Dawn told me how you were sulking in your room."  
  
"I am not sulking," Buffy said, sitting up. "I'm just tired is all."  
  
"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."  
  
"I know. And I would, if there was something to tell. But honestly Willow, I'm not keeping anything from you or Dawnie."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" Willow asked, picking up Buffy's hand and admiring the ring that lay there.  
  
"That would be an engagement ring."  
  
"You don't sound happy. I thought you loved Dylan. It is from Dylan . . . Right?"  
  
'Unfortunately,' she thought. "Yeah, it is. And I'm happy . . . Kinda. It's just so sudden. I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I'm only seventeen. And he said we don't have to right away, I know, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it. And I hate being rushed. This ring, this ring is rush."  
  
"Then why didn't you say no?"  
  
"And break his heart? I couldn't. I love Dylan, I do. I'm just not-"  
  
"In love with him," Willow sighed. "I kind of figured that."  
  
Buffy nodded and laid back down. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, you could not tell him the truth and stay with him. Or dump his ass," Willow said, smiling down at her friend.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think its that simple."  
  
"If you don't love him, I think it is."  
  
"Buffy! Willow! Would you like some supper?!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"We'll be down in a sec!" Buffy yelled back. "Are you staying?"  
  
"Sorry. My parents are having company over. But, I'll call you later?"  
  
"Okay. C'mon, I'll walk you down."  
  
Buffy stood up and linked arms with Willow as the two walked out the door and down the stairs. She hugged her friend at the doorway. "Thanks for coming Will. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anything for my bestest friend," Willow said before leaving.  
  
(.:a/n:. Yeah, bestest isn't a word, but I like it =o))  
  
Buffy closed the door and walked into the dining room. "Mm, something smells nice."  
  
"Lasagna," Joyce said, carrying out two plates full of it.  
  
Buffy took a seat next to Dawn and the two waited for their mother to come out from the kitchen.  
  
"Did Willow spill it from you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not entirely. Nothing you don't know."  
  
"So Buffy," Joyce started as she sat down and began to eat. "My friend Diane, told me about a pageant that her daughter is entering. It's not too far from Sunnydale; it's in L.A, where your father is. I've sent in your information already, and I believe this is an easy win. They're all amateurs. Don't tell Diane I said that."  
  
"Considering I don't know who she is, I don't think you have anything to worry about mom," Buffy said.  
  
"Good. Now, after the pageant, I was thinking of meeting with a wedding planner. We could-"  
  
"Wait a minute. Back up. Wedding planner?"  
  
"Yes dear, for your and Dylan's wedding next summer."  
  
"Next summer?"  
  
"I thought we set a date."  
  
"No mother, you set a date. We were just talking about them in the car. I'm not getting married next summer. Or next year."  
  
"Don't be silly," she said. "You and Dylan want to start a family as soon as possible. He's such a great boy, I'm sure he'd make a wonderful father. And as a husband, I'm positive he'll be the best."  
  
"If you're so in love with Dylan, why don't you marry him?" Buffy yelled, throwing her chair back and running upstairs. She slammed the door behind her and slid down to the ground. Tears filled her eyes and she brought her knees up to her chest as they started to fall. 


	11. Who The Hell Is He?

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Thanks for the review, stargurl727.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was the next morning and Buffy had barely slept the night before. Thoughts of Spike entered her mind, along with marrying Dylan. She didn't know it was possible to cry that much. That she even had that many tears to let loose.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she managed to sleepily roll out of bed and walk over to her closet. Opening the doors, she pulled out a short white skirt and a long sleeved pink turtleneck. Bending down, she grabbed a pair of beige boots that increased her height by a few inches. With her clothes in hand, she headed into her bathroom for a quick shower before she had to leave for school.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The first bell of the day rang at Sunnydale High and Buffy walked into her first class of the morning with her two best friends, Willow and Xander. She hadn't seen Xander since before she had went away to Hawaii for the pageant, and was glad to see him. She needed his humour right now to help her get over Spike and move on. Even if he didn't know he was helping.  
  
"So, Buff, how was the pageant?" Xander asked.  
  
The lab desks were set in twos, so Buffy took the one in front of her two friends and turned around to answer Xander's question. "Um, I lost. But, I was first runner up."  
  
"And Dylan asked her to marry him," Willow blurted out.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Hey guys," Dylan said, walking over and sitting down next to Buffy.  
  
"We were just talking about you," Willow said.  
  
"You were? Anything bad?"  
  
"You asked Buffy to marry you?"  
  
"You told?" he asked Buffy. "I thought we'd share the good news together."  
  
"Willow dragged it out of me. Sorry."  
  
"No need for apologies," he said, kissing her cheek. "You two are coming to the wedding?"  
  
"Can we not talk about this now?" Buffy asked, grabbing their attention. "Its science class and for me to pass, I need to listen."  
  
"Right. We can always talk about it at lunch time."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy closed her locker door after putting her bag in there until next class. She hadn't packed a lunch and she forgot to bring money for one. But she wasn't in the mood for eating right now anyways. She turned around, spotted Dylan, Willow and Xander and immediately walked in the other direction. She didn't want to go over and talk about the wedding. She just wished it would all disappear.  
  
Walking out into the school parking lot, she watched as a black corvette pulled in, the music blaring so loudly it caught everyone's attention. Buffy figured it was someone popular, like Cordelia Chase's college boyfriend, and began to walk away when she heard her name.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
At first she thought she was imagining things, but after blinking a few times, and even pinching her arm, she knew she wasn't dreaming. The man who stepped out of the car wasn't there for Cordelia, or anyone else, he was there for her.  
  
"Spike?" she asked, as he walked over to her. "Is it really you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you again," he said. "I tried to forget about you and move on with Harmony. I tried. But I couldn't get you off my mind Buffy. All I think about is you. I need you in my life and I am willing to do anything to make that happen."  
  
"Oh god Spike," she said, kissing him. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too pet."  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy turned around, ready to snap at whoever had ruined her moment. When she saw her friends and Dylan staring at her, jaws hanging, she dropped Spike's hands and backed away. "Who the hell is he?" 


	12. Get Over It

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy turned around, ready to snap at whoever had ruined her moment. When she saw her friends and Dylan staring at her, jaws hanging, she dropped Spike's hands and backed away. "Who the hell is he?"  
  
"Guys, this is Spike," Buffy said, taking his hand.  
  
"You don't have to do this pet," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I want to. I'm in love with Spike. I'm sorry Dylan, but I can't be with you when I feel so strongly about someone else. You are a great guy and I don't want to hold you back from meeting someone because of me. You deserve a great girl."  
  
"Buffy, we're engaged. I love you. If you didn't want to be with me, why did you say yes?"  
  
"I didn't. You just assumed I did. And I didn't want to hurt you because . . . I didn't know if what Spike and me had would . . . Last. I didn't know if he felt the same way about me."  
  
"How long? How long have you been with him while you were supposed to be with me?" Dylan asked, his anger level rising.  
  
Spike gripped Buffy's hand tighter, to let her know that he was there with her and she wasn't alone. "We met at the pageant. The night that we got to the hotel. He was staying there too. A little while later, we . . . Started to meet each other. It just evolved from that. I didn't mean to hurt you Dylan, I'm just trying to do what's right. it wouldn't be far to any of us if I stayed with you. It may hurt for a while but . . . You'll get over it."  
  
"Get over it? Get over it? How the hell am I supposed to just "get over it"? This is not something that is meant to get over. I love you Buffy. I always will. Whatever you have with this . . . Spike, it can't be real."  
  
"It is. Quite real in fact. I love him a lot. More than I did you," Buffy said, looking up at Spike. "And he loves me."  
  
"He told you that? And you believe him? Buffy I can take care of you. Look at him; does he really look like the husband type? He can barely take care of himself."  
  
Spike stepped in front of Buffy, ready to start a fight with Dylan. But, Buffy put her hand on his chest to hold him back. "Spike, please. Just, ignore him. He's too caught up in himself to realize that there are other guys beside him who can take care of themselves and the people they love."  
  
"And you Buffy, are too caught up in blondey bear here, to realize that you are acting like a whore."  
  
Buffy was taken aback by his comment. She had never thought that Dylan would say such a hurtful thing to her. All she was trying to do was make everyone happy but doing the right thing. Or what she thought was the right thing.  
  
She only realized what was going on outside of her thoughts when she heard Willow scream. Shaking her head and returning to reality, Buffy saw Spike standing over a terrified, and bleeding Dylan.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said, as he walked back to her, taking her in his arms. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"He called you . . . If he ever does that again Buffy . . ."  
  
"He won't. C'mon, lets just get out of here," she said, walking over to his car. "We can go to my house, my mom's working." 


	13. Leave

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked into her house, Spike following closely behind. He closed the door, and she turned around and walked into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much," she said. "I know it hasn't been long, but . . . You mean so much to me."  
  
"I know how you feel pet," he said, kissing her neck. "That's why I think we should make up for lost time."  
  
Buffy rested in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "Sounds fun."  
  
~~**~~  
  
'Ring Ring. Ring Ring.'  
  
Buffy opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the phone ringing. It took her a minute for her to remember where she was, and why she was there. Smiling at the thoughts, the phone's constant ring brought her back to reality. Reaching over Spike's naked body covered by a sheet, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its Willow. I was concerned.'  
  
"About?"  
  
'Well, you left in a hurry with that . . . Man.'  
  
"I love that man Will, and you don't need to worry. I feel happier than I've ever felt before in my life."  
  
'You're sure you're okay?'  
  
"Yeah, I am. What else is bothering you? There's something you aren't telling me.'  
  
'I tried to talk him out of it. . .'  
  
"Who Willow?"  
  
'Dylan. He's headed over to your house. I-I thought I'd give you heads up. So that you aren't shocked.'  
  
"Thanks, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and quietly crawled out of the bed so that she didn't wake Spike. She didn't want him involved in this, his presence would only make Dylan angrier. Throwing on a pair of gray sweatpants and a matching hoody, she left her room to go downstairs and wait for Dylan to show up.  
  
The doorbell rang and Buffy took a deep breath before going over to answer it.  
  
"Dylan, you shouldn't be here," Buffy said, standing to the side as he walked inside.  
  
"I had to apologize. I just can't believe you . . ."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Dylan, what Spike did . . . Makes up for what you said. I was only trying to make things right. I don't want to be with you Dylan, I'm sorry. I love you, I do, I just . . . I'm not in love with you. If I stayed with you, I wouldn't be happy. And I want to be happy."  
  
"What about everything we have? Doesn't that mean anything?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "Cant you be with me?"  
  
"No. I'm with Spike, and I always will be. Now, leave."  
  
"I cant. I wont leave without knowing you'll be with me."  
  
"Dylan, I . . ."  
  
"Buffy? Who's . . . What is he doing here?" Spike asked, coming down the stairs, zippering up his jeans.  
  
"This is between me and Buffy. It has nothing to do with you. I suggest you go home," Dylan said.  
  
"That right, mate? Why don't you try and make me leave."  
  
"Spike, don't do this," Buffy said, placing a hand on his naked chest. "I don't want you to fight anymore. Dylan was just leaving anyways, isn't that right Dylan?"  
  
"I. . . I'll come back later . . . When he's not here," Dylan said before turning and walking out the door.  
  
"What did he want luv?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore. Are you hungry? I'm hungry, lets go get some food," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. 


	14. Cross My Heart

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.  
  
.:a/n:. Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the short chapter. But I jammed my thumb in the car door and it hurts. Lol. And I'm not talking a little slam; I'm talking the door closed while my thumb was in it. Hah. Anyways, I'm a baby when it comes to pain and I like to complain so bear with me here. That's why this is short, cause I don't want to type long with my thumb.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy didn't want Spike to leave, but she knew he couldn't stay there forever. Her mother would come home soon and ruin the happiness he brought. After a long goodbye kiss, Spike headed back to his motel for the night. She promised she'd meet up with him tomorrow, and gave her the house number for him to call.  
  
She sat in the living room, flicking through the channels on television. Nothing good was on, nothing that caught her attention anyways. Not like anything could. So much was going on, so much was in her head, she didn't think it was possible to have any more thoughts.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Turning her head, Buffy smiled when she saw her sister walking into the room. "Oh hey Dawnie. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was at Janice's. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"What's up? You look like you got a lot on your mind. Is it the engagement?"  
  
"There isn't one anymore," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn walked over to her sister and sat down beside her. "What do you mean? Did he break it off? . . . Or did you?"  
  
"Me. It just wasn't meant to be. But I can't help feeling so terrible. He really loved me Dawn, but I just didn't feel the same. Someone else has my heart."  
  
"They do? Who?"  
  
"This guy I met in Hawaii.'  
  
"I knew you weren't telling me something."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't think I was going to see him again. I never thought he'd come and find me. Although I cant deny I'm not overly happy he did. I missed him so much; I didn't think it was possible to miss someone like I did him. I love him Dawn, more than I ever loved anyone else. Besides you of course."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you Buffy. You should always follow your heart . . . Is he cute?"  
  
Buffy let out a small laugh. "Trust me when I say that cute doesn't even begin to describe him."  
  
"So he's the whole package?"  
  
"And then some. He's amazing Dawn."  
  
"So when am I meeting this man you claim to be a God?"  
  
"Soon. Just promise me you wont tell mom. I don't need that."  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"Good. Now, don't you have some homework you should be getting at? Its late."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dawn said, standing. "More details later!"  
  
Buffy laughed at her younger sibling as she ran up the stairs. 


	15. Always

Title: Beauty Isn't Everything  
  
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers is a beauty pageant queen. Nineteen-year-old Spike is the boyfriend of one. The two meet at a pageant in Hawaii and share an intimate moment. Unfortunately, the two must go their separate ways after that and think they will never meet again . . . Or will they? Hmm . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Angel, Joyce, blah, blah, they all belong to Joss Whedon and his brain. But, I do own Dylan. Yay me. LoL.

* * *

Buffy sat in class the next day. It was science, and Buffy had been dreading it all morning. She couldn't sit with Dylan, not after everything that happened. Being the great guy he is, Xander offered to switch seats with her. She was so thankful for that. Not only did it give her time away from Dylan, but also it let her talk to Willow a bit more. She wanted to make sure her friends were okay with how she felt.  
  
"So, you don't mind?" Buffy asked, looking over at the red head. "I know this must be hard on you guys. But I just can't be with Dylan anymore. Not that he isn't wonderful, he is. Just not for me."  
  
"I know Buffy. And I'm glad you're doing what you think is best. It'll just . . .Take a while to get back to . . . Normal. Or as close to normal as possible. But we'll always be your friends, me and Xander, always," Willow said, smiling. "That is something you cant get out of."  
  
"Thanks Will. Its good to know you don't hate me like my mother will when she finds out."  
  
"You haven't told her?"  
  
"No, and I'm going to keep not telling her for as long as possible. I want to enjoy the happy times with Spike I have before she ruins them."

* * *

Buffy walked down a long road. She was on her way to see Spike at his motel. Her mother was home, and she knew that disaster would strike if he was the one to come over. She didn't mind sneaking around behind her mother's back, she had somehow gotten used to it. Her mother never approved of anyone, except for Dylan. And they just weren't meant to be.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door that had the number "18" printed on it. She brought her hand up and knocked lightly.  
  
A few seconds later, Spike opened the door and moved aside for her to enter. She walked in, and looked around.  
  
The room wasn't much. A bed, a dresser, a bathroom and a closet. But it wasn't like she expected a castle. And it wasn't like she cared much either.  
  
"How was school luv?" he asked.  
  
"Odd," she said, sitting down on the bed. "Its just starting to get around school that me and Dylan are no more. I think its effecting people I don't even know, more than it did me."  
  
He smiled. "That a bad thing?"  
  
"No. I think it's a good thing. As I've said many many times, me and Dylan aren't right for each other. Me and you are."  
  
"And always will be," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you so much Spike," she said, pulling him down ontop of her. She giggled when he kissed her belly button. "Stop it, it tickles."  
  
He looked up at her and slid up her body, resting his lips on hers. 


End file.
